


I Just Wanna Comfort You

by Kamaevis (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Terezi's Not Blind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kamaevis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska's been weird all day. </p><p>She's not mad--you understand her when she's mad, she's <em>supposed</em> to be mad. But she's <em>not</em>, she's just...weird.</p><p>You know you're her kismesis and comfort isn't your territory, but you can't help yourself.</p><p>She needs you, and you have no intention of letting her down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Wanna Comfort You

\-- gallowsCallibrator [GC] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA] at 14:25 --   
GC: UH SOLLUX  
GC: H3Y 1 N33D SOM3 4DV1C3  
TA: ii'm kiinda bu2y gc  
GC: W3LL M4K3 YOURS3LF UNBUSY!!!  
GC: YOUR MO1R41L N33DS YOU >:[  
TA: sheesh fiine  
TA: what's up  
TA: ag agaiin  
GC: WHO 3LS3  
GC: SH3S B31NG W31RD  
TA: wow what a 2urpri2e  
GC: SHUT UP!  
GC: NOT 1N TH3 NORM4L W4Y  
TA: care two actually explaiin  
GC: W3LL USU4LLY WH3N SH3S UPS3T SH3 Y3LLS 4LOT  
GC: 4ND K1LLS TH1NGS  
GC: 4ND TH3N W3 H4V3 PR3TTY GR34T H4T3 S3X  
TA: yeah thank2 ii really needed two hear that  
GC: DONT B3 4 B4BY  
GC: 4NYW4Y R1GHT NOW SH3S JUST  
GC: L4YING IN B3D  
GC: NOT 3V3N 1N TH3 R3CUP3R4COON  
GC: 4ND SH3 WONT S4Y 4NYTH1NG  
GC: 1V3 TR13D 3V3RYTH1NG TO G3T H3R M4D  
GC: BUT NOTH1NGS WORK1NG  
TA: dude ju2t call her moiiraiil  
TA: or her mate2priit or whatever  
GC: SOLLUX W3V3 T4LK3D 4BOUT TH1S  
GC: SH3 DO3SNT H4V3 31TH3R  
TA: yeah yeah cau2e she2 iin2ecure and 2cared ii dont want two li2ten two that agaiin  
GC: 3X4CTLY 4ND 1 DONT KNOW WH4T TO DO  
GC: HELP?  
GC: >:?  
TA: well why dont YOU do somethiing  
TA: youve been waxiing red for her forEVER  
GC: BUT SH3 WONT W4NT ME TO  
TA: well iit2 worth a 2hot riight  
GC: 1 GU3SS  
GC: W3LL 1 SHOULD PROB4BLY GO TH3N  
TA: good luck gc  
GC: TH4NKS SOLLUX  
GC: <>  
TA: yeah yeah whatever  
TA: …  
TA: <>  
\-- gallowsCallibrator [GC] ceased trolling twinArmageddons [TA] at 14:38 --  
  
With a sigh, you close out of the Trollian app on your glasses and pluck them off your face. You fold them and put them on the little table beside your couch before you stand and drag a hand through your hair. Your stomach twists and rolls with nerves because no matter how well you know Vriska, this is new territory for you.  
  
You're used to Vriska being angry—you can deal with angry Vriska. The two of you can shout and argue, bite and scratch and fuck on the floor or against a wall and it's cool. She's your kismesis; that's what you're _supposed_ to do. Vriska's supposed to be angry and she's supposed to piss you off because that's how it _works._  
  
But this? You don't know how to deal with _this_ in a black romance.  
  
Vriska hasn't even gotten out of bed. She's quiet and contemplative, curled up under the blankets and staring at the wall like it's the most interesting thing in the world. You've mad several attempt as inciting her anger; you've called her names, teased and goaded her in every way that's worked before but she either ignored you completely or dismissed you with half-assed grumbling. And as much as you want to go in there and cuddle her close and kiss her until she stops being sad, you can't.  
  
Vriska's touchy about redrom. She doesn't like to open up, doesn't like making herself vulnerable. And you get that, you do, but it's just so _frustrating_ because there are times you think that she might be flushed for you, too, like when she's got you pinned to the ground and she just stops and stares a little and her touches are soft and she kisses you without bloodying your lips with her teeth. It's gone as soon as she realizes, though, and you're left with your head spinning, wondering if this is a matespritship or a kismesissitude or _what._  
  
But you don't push, and that's usually okay except now she's not acting like herself and you don't really have a choice because there's no way you're leaving her here alone. Kismesis or not, she needs you even if she won't admit it.  
  
You make your way to the bedroom slowly, dragging your feet because the fear of rejection is still gnawing at your gut.  
  
When you peek your head into the room, she's facing away from you, shoulders hunched and blankets pulled tight around her. She doesn't say anything when you close the door or when you pull the blankets back and crawl into the bed behind her. You actually don't get any sort of reaction out of her until you're pressed against her back and your arms are winding around her waist.  
  
Her entire body goes stiff and her breath catches and you wait, fully prepared to release her if she doesn't want this.  
  
Her voice is strained when she finally speaks, “Uh, Terezi? What are you doing?”  
  
Ignoring your nerves and swallowing your pride, you nuzzle your face into the dark curls of her hair and murmur, “Comforting you.”  
  
“You're not my moirail.”  
  
Okay, that stings a little, but, “Do I have to be?”  
  
She's silent for a bit, and you're seriously considering fleeing because, wow, Terezi, way to fuck up a perfectly hateful blackrom, but then her arms curl up and her hands cover yours and her entire body relaxes against you. A sigh puffs past her lips and she lets you pull her closer. For a while, you just hold her, let her cling to you, and then you press a soft kiss to the curve of her neck. She moves, and panic floods your veins because _oh god you fucked up_ but she just twists and wriggles and rolls over so she's facing you.  
  
Her hands hesitantly find their way to your waist, and she's very purposefully not meeting your eyes. Her tongue darts out to wet her lips and, god, you really want to kiss her.  
  
“What is this?” She asks, voice hoarse, and you barely catch the tremor in her lips before she curls them between her teeth to still them. You let one of your hands slide up into her hair so your fingers can trace the base of her horns. She shudders, eyes fluttering shut and you massage the area gently for a while as you come up with a response that won't make you sound like a tool.  
  
“I dunno,” You say finally, completely failing and sounding like an ass, “Whatever you want.”  
  
There's silence for a minute while she absorbs your words. Then she leans forward just a little and kisses you. Her lips are soft and she's shaking just as much as you are. You pull her closer, pressing your mouth more firmly against hers and she sighs against you, fingers curling into the fabric of your tee-shirt. It's a ridiculously chaste kiss, but your head's still spinning by the time she pulls away.  
  
Your heart pounds as you meet her eyes which are wide above the dusting of a blue flush high on her cheekbones. Then you lean in and you kiss her again and again until she's clinging to you and you're practically panting and clutching her tight like she'll vanish if you let her go.  
  
She pushes at your shoulder and you roll onto your back without complaint, letting her crawl on top of you and cradle your face in her hands before leaning down and kissing you hard. Her tongue slips into your mouth and it's hot and intense and there's no bite to it, no harsh edge, and it makes you feel lighter than air. One hand braced next to your head, she lets the other slide down your chest and along your sides until her fingers are hooked into the loops of your shorts.  
  
She pulls back long enough to pant out a breathy, “Can I?”  
  
You nod quickly, too quickly because the room starts spinning, and you grab her neck and pull her down again while she fumbles with your shorts. Your bulge is already unsheathed when she tugs the denim down your legs, and when her fingers curl around it, you have to break away from the kiss to cry out. No longer occupied by your lips, her mouth finds its way to your neck, but she doesn't bite. She kisses and sucks and has you shuddering and whimpering beneath her.  
  
You're not sure when you lost control of the situation. You came in here to comfort her and maybe hint at your desire for a redrom, and now you're putty in her hands. You should've seen it coming, of course; Vriska just loves being in charge.  
  
She's jerking you slowly and her free hand is pushed up under your shirt, teasing at the sensitive patches of skin where your grub legs had been. And as great as the teasing is, as much as you're _loving_ it if the wetness between your legs can prove, it's all too much and you're too far gone to wait.  
  
“Please,” You whisper, and you don't have to ask again. She shimmies her underwear down to her knees, her cerulean bulge standing proudly between her legs and she leans down to kiss you again as she pushes into your nook. You cry out as you stretch around her, your hands scrabbling for purchase at her shoulders as your legs hook around her hips. She's panting above you when she fully seats herself inside you, and her face is scruneched up in concentration.  
  
You can't help the laugh that bubbles out of your throat and she frowns at you,  
  
“You laughing at me, Pyrope?” She asks, and there's a playful sort of lilt to her tone that makes your heart do a funny little jump.  
  
Your reply is lost to a startled cry when she moves her hips and drags her bulge out and plunges back in. You grip at her neck and whine as she thrusts into you, and as her pace quickens, your hips stutter to try to match her pace. You'd feel bad for just kind of laying there as a quivering mess, but you're pretty sure that all the slick between your legs isn't just yours and if the sounds she's making are any indication, she's loving this just as much as you are.  
  
She comes first with a strangled cry against your shoulder, her hips jolting as her genetic fluid splashes from her nook and the tip of her bulge. Her mouth falls open and she pants your name and it's the most beautiful thing you've ever heard. When she finally stops twitching with the aftershocks, she sits back and heaves you up so you're sitting against the headboard. You go limply, watching in a daze as she slides down and settles herself between your legs.  
  
One of her hands grabs your bulge while she presses her mouth to your nook. You screech a little before you clamp a hand over your mouth. Your body moves on its own accord, twisting and writhing as her tongue moves inside you and she jerks you in languid strokes. You're nearly curled in over yourself when she pulls her mouth away, and the sight of the teal fluids dripping from her lips and a flick of her wrist have you coming with tears streaming down your face because you're so overwhelmed.  
  
When you calm down and your breaths are only a little uneven, she sits up again and kisses you and you don't even care that your genetic fluid is smeared on her lips.  
  
“Thank you,” She breaths against your mouth and you just pull her in to kiss her again.

**Author's Note:**

> just a little venting fic uvu


End file.
